User blog:Robert D'Costco/Mad Ben
Mad Ben first appeared in And Then There Were None, where he was among the evil Bens recruited by Eon and Vilgax from across the cosmos and brought to the No Watch Timeline to wipe No Watch Ben out. Mad Ben was part of the fight at Los Soledad between the good and evil Bens, as Rath. At the end of the episode, just like all the other Bens, he was erased from spacetime by the Chronosapien Time Bomb. In And Then There Was Ben, Mad Ben was brought back into existence when No Watch Ben used Clockwork to suck the Time Bomb's ripple back in. Later, he was chasing an Omnitrixless Ben Prime along with Negative Ultimate Echo Echo and Bad Ben's Buzzshock. At the end of the episode, he was sent back to his own dimension by Clockwork. In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1, Mad Ben encountered his prime dimension and Dimension 23 counterparts again in his own world when they were accidentally brought there by Maltruant and Dr. Psychobos. At this time, he was making his enslaved subjects dig in a quarry for Maltruant's missing time key, which would regrant Maltruant access to his full-time powers upon being reunited with it. Mad Ben transformed into Diamondhead to fight both his good counterparts and he showed great skill. He was able to take them down quite easily, trapping them in Diamondhead's crystals, but Ben Prime used Mad Ben's anger to his advantage, tricking him into shattering his own crystals. Ben Prime then transformed into Clockwork to fight Mad Ben and used Clockwork's powers to freeze Mad Ben in time. Once Clockwork's effect on Mad Ben wore off during the fight over Maltruant's time key, he managed to swipe the key away from Ben Prime and return it to Maltruant. Maltruant then used his powers on both good Bens to freeze their Omnitrixes, making them inoperable. With that done, Maltruant departed Mad Ben's world, leaving Mad Ben instructions to finish off his good counterparts however he wished. Mad Ben did so by turning into Perk Upchuck, who ate a bunch of junk and attempted to kill both Bens and Psychobos with the blast. In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2, Mad Upchuck's blast had just knocked Psychobos and the good Bens out. Even though Maltruant had gotten his key back, Mad Ben still had his slaves digging. However, the good Bens and Psychobos managed to escape, and Mad Rook and the other guards failed to stop them, much to Mad Ben's anger. The good Bens eventually returned, to free the slaves from Mad Ben and to take him down once and for all. However, Mad Ben transformed into Way Big, and proceeded to hunt down the good Bens until Ben Prime became Nanomech and entered his brain, constantly zapping it until he fell unconscious and his Omnitrix timed out. Mad Rook entered the scene, and Mad Ben ordered him to finish them off, but Mad Rook, having switched sides, placed a clamp around Mad Ben's Omnitrix to prevent him from using it, then arrested him for his crimes against the people, alongside Mad Pakmar, the other guards, and Dr. Psychobos. Mad Ben swore revenge on all of those who'd robbed him of his rule, especially his good counterparts. What kind of counterpart is Mad Ben Category:Blog posts